The Ticklish Champion
by wwetickler30
Summary: Just a short one-shot story with Seth Rollins/OC with special guest appearance by J&J Security. This story includes tickling, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read! Contains foul language, but nothing major.


**[Author's note: Alrighty, folks. I'm back with another story. Be warned: there is some tickling in it. If you don't like that kind of thing, I won't be offended if you choose to hit the 'back' button on your web browser. This story might not be up to my usual standards, so bear with me. I don't own anything you may recognize, except for my OC Dorinda (Seth Rollins' on screen and off screen girlfriend). Don't forget to review! *BELIEVE IN SETH ROLLINS, ROMAN REIGNS AND DEAN AMBROSE*]**

"Alright, mister. Take your shirt off and lay face down on the bed!" I ordered my boyfriend Seth Rollins the second we entered our hotel room and placed our suitcases in the closet.

He scoffed, but followed my instructions anyway, waiting for me to shut the door.

"Not that I'm complaining, Dor, but what's with the orders, huh?" he inquired, unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossing it on a chair.

"Don't think for one second that I didn't notice you holding your back after your match back at the arena. You had another spasm, didn't you?" I asked him, grabbing a bottle of massage oil out of my duffle bag.

"Dorinda Marie Williams, you are way too observant for your own good sometimes, you know that?" he retorted, earning himself a playful swat on the butt.

"You know I hate it when you use my full name, Seth Joseph Rollins. Now answer me." I demanded.

"Fine. If you must know, I did suffer another spasm halfway through my match. Honestly, I don't think Dean noticed and neither did Charles." He replied.

He was referring to Dean Ambrose, his opponent for the night and Charles Robinson, the referee for the match.

"Even if they had, would you have stopped the match?" I asked him.

"Maybe. But it wouldn't have been fair to Dean. I mean, yeah, he's made my life hell ever since I won the MITB briefcase and now he's making my life hell because I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, but he still deserves a shot. I'm trying to prove to everyone that I can be a better fighting champion than Lesnar ever was. And stopping a match just because of a back spasm is kind of a lame excuse, don't you think?" he countered, sitting down on the chair and taking off his shoes and socks.

"I suppose you're right. Do you want a pillow for your head?" I asked him.

He nodded before laying down on his stomach. I grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head so he would be more comfortable. Then, I poured some oil into my hands before rubbing it onto his muscular back. He sighed as I began massaging his smooth, tan skin, feeling him tense up every once in a while. As I worked on the area under his left shoulder blade, I heard him let out a tiny snort.

"You alright, babe?" I asked him with concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine!" He replied, trying not to giggle.

"Are you sure?" I questioned him again.

"Yeah…just thought of something funny, that's all." He lied.

"If you say so." I muttered, using my fingertips to gently massage under the other shoulder blade.

This time, he couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Okay, s-stop it! P-please stop!" he pleaded, pounding on the bed with his fists.

"Uh oh…looks like someone might be ticklish!" I giggled.

He propped himself up and looked back at me with a scowl.

"I am NOT ticklish, okay?" he argued.

"Not ticklish, huh?" I said, digging my fingers into his ribcage, sending him into a fit of laughter.

"St-stohohohohohohop it! D-dohohohohohorinda! Pleahahahahahahase!" he cackled as I tickled him even harder.

"What's that? I can't understand you! Speak up!" I teased, moving my fingers upward toward his underarms.

"Stohohohohohohop! Pleahahahahahahase!" he begged, thrashing around on the bed.

As I continued my torture, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Boss, you okay in there?" a Southern male voice asked.

"Oh thahahahahank God! Jahahahahahamie, help mehehehehehehe! She's killing me!" Seth shouted through his laughter.

I could hear the key card being inserted into the lock and the door swung open, revealing Seth's bodyguards, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury.

"Dude, we can hear you all the way down the hall! You better keep it down before you get kicked out of the hotel!" Joey told us.

"Hell, the whole floor can hear you! Uh, we aren't interrupting anything, are we?" Jamie asked cautiously as they moved closer to the bed.

"Nope, not interrupting a thing, gentlemen. But, I'm glad you're here. I could use a little help." I told them with a mischievous grin.

"Dorinda, don't even think about it." Seth threatened me.

I paid no attention and continued to grin at the two men.

"How would you like…" I began.

"Dorinda, no…" Seth interrupted.

"To help me…" I continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Dor, I'm begging you…" his voice cracked a tiny bit.

"Tickle Seth?" I asked them.

Jamie and Joey looked at each other and conversed in hushed tones for a second before turning back to me.

"What's in it for us?" Joey asked me.

"I'll see to it personally that there are absolutely no repercussions for your actions. Do we have a deal?" I asked, sticking out a hand for them to shake.

"Deal!" Jamie exclaimed, shaking my hand.

"Where do you want us?" Joey asked as he shook my hand.

I pretended to think for a second before pointing at Seth's bare feet, which I knew were insanely ticklish.

"If you so much as touch my feet, I'll-NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Seth began to say, but was cut off by 20 fingers torturing his sweaty soles.

"Who's a ticklish little champion, huh?" I teased in a baby voice as I goosed his sides.

"Just wahahahahahahahait until I get my hahahahahahahands on you, Dor…you're gonna behehehehehehe in so much trouble! Oh shit…not the tohohohohohoes, Joey!" Seth squealed as he tried to threaten me.

We continued our tickle torture until the early morning hours. By that time, Seth's voice had become scratchy and irritated and our fingers were cramping up. We decided to give him a break for the night. Joey and Jamie returned to their room while we got ready for bed.

"I would retaliate, but I'm so exhausted." Seth said, slipping into his pajama pants before we crawled into bed.

"Poor baby." I mocked him.

"It'll probably come when you least expect it." He told me, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I can hardly wait. Good night, babe." I replied, giving him a kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
